dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Diablo Desert
Diablo Desert is a giant, desolate desert that is in the west part of Mount Paozu. It was the home of Yamcha and Puar, who would both rob anybody who comes around of money or capsules. Overview Diablo Desert is near Fire Mountain and is also where Pilaf's Castle and the village controlled by Monster Carrot are located. One unique feature from the rest of the Dragon World is that many big mushroom trees grow in the desert. In ancient times, Diablo Desert was ruled over by Pharaoh Totenhotep. His body was entombed within the Kyodai Pyramid. In the episode "Yamcha the Desert Bandit", Yamcha ambushes Goku and Oolong here but he is scared off by Bulma. In the next episode Oolong has a capsule trailer set up in the desert to camp in. Yamcha destroys it the next morning and follows them out of the desert for the rest of their journey. Diablo Desert is later seen in Dragon Ball Z when Chi-Chi and Ox-King travel through it to go to Kame House, and ask Master Roshi and Krillin about Gohan (who is training with Piccolo at Break Wasteland for the battle against the Saiyans). After the events of the Kid Buu Saga, Yamcha returns to Diablo Desert to live his old life again here, though presumably not becoming a bandit again. He was last seen fixing a car out in the desert with Puar in a scene in the last episode of Dragon Ball GT. Film Appearances In Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies, it is shown to be surrounded by a giant stone wall. Dragon Ball: The Path to Power shows that there is an oasis in the Diablo Desert with lots of flowers. One of the Dragon Balls was located there. In Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, Diablo Desert is the location of one of the Destron Gas machines. Residents Notable residents *Yamcha *Puar *Monster Carrot – In his hideout (also takes over Yamcha's home in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans) *Rabbit Gang – In Monster Carrot's hideout *Pilaf – In his castle *Shu – In Pilaf's Castle *Mai – In Pilaf's Castle *ThievesDragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, 2004''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, 2009 *Pharaoh Totenhotep Inhabitants *BatsDragon Ball Z'' episode 8, "Gohan Goes Bananas!"Dragon Ball: Origins, 2008 *Bulls *Crabs *DinosaurDragon Ball Z: Kakarot, 2020 *Fish Snakes *Giant Centipedes *Leopard Men *Mummies *Owls *Sabertooth Tigers *Wolf Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo, the Diablo Desert is the third stage. Yamcha steals the Dragon Balls Goku has. Goku goes through various caves and collects the Dragon Balls he lost back. Once he does, at the end, he fights Yamcha. In Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, the desert (named Wilderness) was a battle arena where Goku fights Yamcha. It is featured in a couple of stages in Dragon Ball: Origins, as it is the main setting of Chapter 3. Enemies such as Leopard Men and Giant Centipedes are here. In the bonus level 3-5, Goku, Bulma and Oolong get lost in desert and must find their way out. In the bonus level 3-6, Yamcha returns to the desert in order to get some of his belongings before going training under Master Roshi; Goku fights Yamcha once more there. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, this desertic area is called Mt. Paozu while the mountain region is called East Mt. Paozu. Enemies encountered in the desert are Wolf, Thief Fox, Bandit, Wolfman, and the Rabbit Mob. Yamcha was training in the river between the desert and East Mt. Paozu right before the arrival of the Saiyans on Earth. In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, bandits attack the Diablo Desert Express, a train that travels through Diablo Desert. The Kyodai Pyramid is also shown to be in Diablo Desert. Enemies encountered in the desert in this game are Mercenaries, Tanks, Destroyers, and Mummies. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Diablo Desert appears as a stage, simply known as Desert. The stage features the desert's unique rock formations and giant mushrooms, along with Oolong's House-Wagon, with Yamcha's Hideout visible in the background. A noon, evening and night version of the desert is unlockable in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Diablo Desert was planned to appear in Dragon Ball Online (and is referred to as A Certain Barren Plain in-game), but the map was never made open to the public before the game shut down and is only viewable through hacking. Pilaf's Flying Base is present in the area. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, Diablo Desert is located in the Southeast Mountains Area of Earth which also contains Mount Paozu and Orange City/Satan City. Yamcha's hideout can also be found in the desert. When Gohan attempts to abandon Piccolo's training and go home, he enters the Southeast Mountains Area from Diablo Desert and can visit Yamcha's old hideout. The hideout serves as a landmark in the desert. Additionally at certain points, Puar can be found at the hideout and even goes there to mourn Yamcha's death after the Saiyan Saga. Also during a certain point the Saiyan Saga and Intermission following the Saiyan Saga, Gohan can find Nam just outside the desert who reveals he heard Yamcha lived in the area but is having trouble finding the home referring to the desert hideout. Nam came to the region in hope of being able to spar with his old acquaintance from the World Martial Arts Tournament as he hopes to enter the next tournament and seeks to train with Yamcha, as he is a veteran of three tournaments (21st, 22nd, & 23rd). In addition to Yamcha's Hideout, the desert is also home to an oasis and the location of a Dinosaur Habitat where characters can do some Dinosaur hunting. Deep in the desert there is an area with Mineral Deposits. Some of the structures resembling the one Yamcha's Hideout is built into contain objects and items of interest. Additionally the World Tournament Announcer can be found surveying the stone structures found in the region as part of his search for strong materials to make tiles with for the World Tournament Arena (which had been previously destroyed by Piccolo). Trivia *In "Boss Rabbit's Magic Touch", Oolong mentions that Bulma would not let them stop at the last town, meaning that another town other than Monster Carrot's Village exists in the Diablo Desert. *Diablo Desert is unnamed in the original manga and Japanese version of the Dragon Ball anime, only being named in the 1995 dub of the series and Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. Gallery Nimbuscrash.png|Diablo Desert in Dragon Ball EastRiver(Ep21).png|Yamcha training in the river between Diablo Desert and East Mt. Paozu DBO Diablo Desert.png|Diablo Desert as it would have appeared in Dragon Ball Online Pilaf Ship DBO.png|Pilaf's Airship over the desert in Dragon Ball Online References Site Navigation es:Desierto del Diablo Category:Places on Earth